Giving In
by bufffycat
Summary: Gilbert goes for a walk after the international meeting and discovers something completely unexpected. Warnings for lemon, blood, and death. Written for a DA contest.


_AN: I don't normally write this sort of thing, but I saw this contest on DA and thought I'd give it a try... And I won._

_So I'll post it here until it's taken down I suppose._

_The rules were to write a lemon/lime based on a list of abnormal fetishes. For this one, it's mostly Hematolagnia (sexual interest/arousal to blood), with a sorta side helping of Erotophonophilia (arousal and sexual pleasure from murdering other people)._

_Warnings are I did aim to write a lemon and if you missed what the contest is about, just know there is blood and death and sex._

_That is all. I am so very sorry._

* * *

In the back of his mind, Gilbert knew he never should have been there.

It seemed like an innocent enough idea, to go for a walk after the long meeting, to stretch his legs and get some fresh air and to be as far away from the others as he possibly could be after being stuck in a room with them all day. No one would ever discourage you from doing something like that, in fact, quite the opposite; you were always told it was good for your health to do such a thing on a regular basis.

But as he walked with his hands stuck inside the pockets of his jacket, something seemed off. At first he couldn't quite place it, only that it was a dark feeling twisting itself inside of his gut, but soon that feeling was pulling him away from street he had been walking along and tugging him towards something he knew as he drew closer was sinister. Led along like on an invisible leash, Gilbert followed the feeling, noticing how it only seemed to grow in intensity until he finally found himself standing outside of a door that looked like all the others in this hallway of an old, run down, and abandoned building. On any other day he would have ignored this door and the building all together, but now as he stood there he wanted nothing more than to enter and find what was on the other side.

He shook himself from the trance he seemed to have fallen into, only to register the muffled sounds of a struggle. That intrigued him, and only spurred him forwards to turn the handle and push it open and satisfy his curiosity.

The scene was nothing he had ever expected to find. Two men were fighting on the opposite end of the room, but even from the doorway Gilbert could see the outcome. One easily overpowered the other and lifted him by his neck, pinning him against the wall where he struggled to pull himself free and kicked wildly attempting to find the floor. The albino considered stepping in and halting the attack, but before he could even take a step the victor pulled out a knife and buried it to the hilt within the man's abdomen in one swift violent action.

Now significantly injured, there was gasp followed by him making a strangled cry from the pain. His muscles seized and he rolled his head backwards against the wall he was trapped against, hands still weakly trying to pry the other's from his neck. The knife was pushed farther and given a slight twist that elicited a fresh cry accompanied by the man's legs jerking underneath him. And then, with all the suddenness of when it first went it, the blade was pulled roughly from his body and entered at a new point along his torso.

Maybe he should have stepped forward and intervened. The human likely could be taken to a hospital and treated for his wounds, he could survive this encounter and continue to live a normal life but his senses went into overdrive as blood began to leak from that first cut and soak into his shirt at a rapid pace. He couldn't say he hadn't missed seeing this sort of thing, ever since the days of battlefields filled with men on horseback chasing down their enemies armed with only swords. Rifles took away the closeness to a kill, to be able to witness the life-giving fluid empty itself from a person's body and seep into the earth staining it. He loved it, the thrill of battle if only to witness the dark colour and taste the metallic bite against his lips, and he had took every opportunity to witness them. Sure, he always made up excuses why he did it, and the men believed he was there to inspire them towards a victorious outcome, not satisfy some need that would have turned them away.

But with those sorts of battles ending, Gilbert had put those tendencies aside and for his part acted with a little more decor that was befitting of a nation, though that didn't mean that the craving had died, only that it lurked somewhere inside him awaiting an opportunity such as today to bare its fangs once again.

And now he stood taking in the scene and feeling the same desires bubbling up within. As he watched the one continue to plunge the steadily darkening knife into his helpless victim, he found his eyes could not look away from the rich colour, becoming intoxicated on the smell and desiring the taste on his tongue.

Eventually the man ceased his struggles and noises and as a final assurance, his attacker slit his throat as he used his inhuman strength to lower the lifeless body to the floor where it crumpled in a heap at his feet. No one moved for a while, now the only the two left remained as witnesses to the brutal crime and watched as what blood was left to leave the corpse was drawn out by gravity as his heart no longer beat.

At last the other lifted his head and his voice came clearly echoing across the room. "Not what you expected, eh?"

Gilbert looked up at the bored, blue-violet expression of someone he had given no more than a glance during the meeting they both had attended earlier. If he were to be honest, he would have admitted to not thinking much of the blonde nation, mostly a quieter version of his louder American brother, not of any particular interest and easily forgotten. But now he was looking at Matthew in an entirely new light, amused how the smart business attire he wore was coated in droplets of crimson.

"Interesting hobby you have." Gilbert remarked, glancing to the dead man.

The Canadian sighed and twisted around further to fully see what Gilbert was doing. The coat and tie he had worn with the outfit earlier were missing, along with the blonde's glasses. "It has its purposes."

The albino raised an eyebrow. "Such as...?"

"Well, it was either this..." he shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, leaving a rusty coloured streak in its wake, "or the next time everyone ignored me at a meeting I did it to all of you." He shrugged and waved the knife around in a circle as simple gesture, "Would be a nightmare for public relations."

Gilbert tried to shrug nonchalantly, but it was difficult when his eye line was continually drawn to the smear along the blonde's face. "Seems fair enough."

Matthew blinked though his expression didn't change. "What are you going to do?" He turned the rest of the way to face Gilbert head on, knife resting comfortably at his side. "You cannot make me stop."

"Why would I want to?" The albino grinned, showing far too many teeth after witnessing what he had. For the first time since he had opened the door, he took that extra step within the room and carefully shut it again behind him, making sure it was securely closed.

Matthew had tensed at that but otherwise done very little. "Because you just watched me brutally murder a human?" He tilted his head as Gilbert pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the corner, smile still just as broad. "I can assure you this man did nothing in particular. I just picked him out of the crowd."

The albino shrugged as he crossed the room. "I always thought you were so boring," he admitted, enjoying the way the other flinched and grimaced at the comment, "but, and understand I don't say this sort of thing often, I have never been more wrong."

The Canadian didn't respond as Gilbert walked closer, practically drooling as he found a large drying splotch along the blonde's neck. He needed to move quickly while everything was still fresh. It wasn't until they were face to face that the other finally spoke. "What do you want?"

"Can't you figure it out?" the albino licked his lips in response.

Matthew frowned. "Blackmail?"

"It doesn't have to be."

"And if I don't agree to it?"

There was one dot just above his mouth that waved tauntingly at him as the blonde spoke. It was right there, hardly bigger than a pen mark, but looked delicious all the same. The temptation was becoming too great and he leaned in, capturing the blonde's upper lip in the process and using his tongue to quickly swipe it off his skin. It sent electricity down his spine to have that familiar iron taste within him again and he pulled away eyeing the confused look as well as keeping a close watch to the hand that still held the knife. He looked straight into those violet eyes and smirked. "Don't say no."

Matthew still seemed to not understand and told the albino so, narrowing his eyes as he did and attempting to see through the Prussian's act. Now that he already had the taste within in his mouth he wanted more and his fingers reached for that matted section of hair, tracing along where it met the skin and pleased in the way it stuck to him as well. "I think you are beautiful like this."

"Like what? Covered in blood?"

Gilbert leaned in again, dragging his tongue along the route his finger tips had taken only moments before. There was more here than the first spot and it made heart race in pure excitement. "Exactly," he whispered huskily after he was finished and moved his hands to the other's hips to direct them closer to the wall, careful to sidestep the corpse on the floor. He could see the recognition click clear on Matthew's face and he grinned going for the red just past the blonde's open collar. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy what you just did."

Matthew looked away, but tilted his chin to allow better access to his neck. "It was meant to stay as stress relief..."

"But it's something more, isn't it?" Gilbert guessed, glancing up to see the way Matthew frowned and refused to answer. He pressed the other against the concrete surface of their dimly lit room, manoeuvring his body to line up and fit against the blonde's. Hands still at the younger's hips, his thumbs began to circle attempting to find their way beneath Matthew's stained button up shirt. "You are so tense," he informed him after their close proximity allowed him to feel the Canadian's rigid stance. "Relax and give in," he murmured as he went to suck on a smudge along Matthew's jaw.

He was only distantly aware of something clattering to the floor before sticky hands found their way to his hair and tugged on it to force their mouths to meet. A sharp intake of breath through his nose and Gilbert trapped the blonde beneath his frame, holding him in place as he finally managed to untuck the dress shirt from the other's trousers and follow the smooth skin along his waistband. Matthew's tongue caressed his, inquisitively tasting what he found so interesting before pulling his head away and resting it against the wall behind him, chest rising and falling in heavy gasps. "If any of the others find out..."

Gilbert stepped back, hands at his own shirt as he forcefully began to tug it over his head. "And lose this?" he remarked as Matthew stood up from the wall and tried to undo the many buttons with shaky hands, "I'm not that crazy."

The Canadian laughed a bit while becoming frustrated with being slowed down by his shirt, especially now that Gilbert's was gone and thrown to the side of the room. The Prussian was using his mouth as distraction again, this time lapping at a section just below the blonde's ear and was making it even harder to remove the infuriating article of clothing. The same strength that his brother flaunted so freely returned and he easily tore what was left to undo, buttons springing away and landing beneath their feet making little clicking noises. He arched his back and shoulders trying to pull it the rest of the way off while Gilbert's tongue continued to tease and gave a swift peck to hold them while he pulled his undershirt over his head and forcefully remet in a sloppy kiss.

Their movements became more feverish and they needed to step back again to remove what remained of their clothing. Gilbert slowed to examine the blonde as the other tugged at his belt, inwardly wishing that he had worn less when he killed as very little blood had made it through the clothing layers to coat his chest. He kicked his shoes away and followed soon with the jeans he had changed into as soon as he could once released from the meeting and was back to kissing the blonde before the other was fully removed from the confines of his slacks and had one leg still caught at the ankle. Now bare it made it easier to push their unhindered and swelling erections against one another, a gasp and moan filling his mouth causing Gilbert to grind harder.

Matthew's knees began to give out and the albino steered them both to the ground, continuing his rough kisses and rutting his hips forward as the blonde stretched out on his back. His legs wrapped around Gilbert's and tried to force them together harder and increase the friction of their movements. The albino growled and flung his hands to the sides to the side attempting to change his angle, but was surprised when his left landed in something still wet.

The blood from before was beginning to congeal but still came away as liquid and sticking to his hand. It seemed all to perfect to have paint and a bare canvas beneath him. The soaked fingers traced lines up and down the Canadian's torso, starting at his collar-bone and stopping just above where the thicker pubic hair began. Each time his hand halted and returned north, Matthew snarled and wriggled, using his legs to pull them closer.

Matthew made an impatient noise after it happened once again, pulling them harder together and hissing into Gilbert's ear. "What are you waiting for?"

Gilbert grinned and swiped his thumb across pink lips before capturing them and licking what he had just smeared back off. "It's fun to tease," he grinned as he pulled away.

"I'm about to reverse this and fuck you into the floor if you don't hurry up."

The albino saluted and leaned back, recoating his hand in the pool beside him as he went and not sparing another moment as he pushed a finger entirely into the blonde. Matthew hissed, rolling his head back and squeezing his eyes shut and he tried to focus on relaxing. Gilbert, though he had his faults, was still planning on being polite to the younger man as he carefully worked that solitary finger within the tight space waiting until Matthew's face had softened before he added the second.

Matthew was panting by the time the third was within him, a small line of drool coming from his lips when Gilbert accidentally stumbled upon that nerve bundle making him moan loud and long and fill the room with his normally quiet voice. And with the smears of red contrasting his pale and almost perfect skin, it made Gilbert's breath hitch and yank his hand away.

He could hear the whining and growling that came as he coated his hand once more and smeared it along his shaft. Breath ragged and his mind was barely thinking clearly anymore, he spread the thighs of the man in front of him, leaving a messy hand print along the one, and pushed as far in as could.

Matthew's voice caught in his throat and the sound that he made was choked as Gilbert savoured the feeling, fighting the urge to move too soon. It was difficult though and he impatiently tested it by moving ever so slightly. The blonde's head lolled and he groaned in pleasure, making the Prussian assume it was safe to continue. He pulled out and snapped his hips back in, groaning himself at the feeling and repeating the pleasurable sensation.

The blonde's legs moved back to encircle the albino and used them, along with jutting his pelvis up, to meet the downward thrusts and make them go deeper within him. His moans became steadily louder, turning to near screams when his prostate was found again and struck each time. Neither bothered to contain their voices or the sounds of skin meeting skin. If no one was around to hear the earlier sounds of murder, no one would hear the sounds of sex either.

The pace quickened, Gilbert's hand found its way to Matthew's erection and rubbed it in time to his movements. Matthew had moaned loudly at this and Gilbert had grunted as he continued his work. His release came only a few short seconds after the other's and semen mixed with blood on his chest as Matthew panted and tried to collect himself while Gilbert finished and removed his softening penis and joined the blonde on the floor. The smooth concrete was cold and welcoming to his overheated body and he tried to ignore the feeling of dirt clinging to his sweat coated back.

Neither spoke as they breathed and looked to the ceiling hoping it held the answers they both wanted. Gilbert finally could no longer take the silence and broke it with a simple question. "What now?'

Matthew swallowed, still taking deep breaths before he replied. "We clean up."

It wasn't quite the answer he was looking for. "Sounds like a pain."

"I've perfected a method."

Gilbert grinned. "You do this a lot then?"

"After most international meetings." Matthew shrugged.

"Damn..." the albino whistled, honestly impressed. "You always seem so silent in those meetings."

"This is the only way I make it through." Matthew responded, stretching his limbs out and testing how he felt, "I promise myself that this is the only time I'll ever do it."

"For how long?" Gilbert questioned and waiting as Matthew took his time to answer.

"It's... It's been a while..."

Gilbert rolled his head to the side, eyes taking in this person as though it was the first time they had ever met. He remembered being introduced once before when someone suggested he try pancakes and maple syrup. Although an experience he would never forget, Matthew hadn't left much of an impression then. He was quiet and murmured his responses to any questions. How different that Matthew was to the one lying here beside him now.

"Hey, Matt." He called gaining the other's attention and turned his head to meet his gaze. "If you ever need help with this, I'm your man."

The smile made it clear he would get another chance at this again.

Since that night Gilbert looked forward to any international meetings and kept an eye out for the Canadian usually found at the back of the room. They decided not to display their involvement as it would have come with a few questions whose answers would have been difficult to explain. So they kept things as they had been before and usually only spoke in the presence of the others when it was necessary. Sometimes their gazes would meet from across the room, while others Gilbert found distinct pleasure in torturing the blonde by ignoring him completely. It made their after-meeting sessions more exciting, as sometimes Matthew would begin without him and snarl as he joined in about his treatment, taking out his anger on their latest victim.

Sometimes Matthew was in a more willing mood, and would perform his ritual killing with a few less articles of clothing. Gilbert loved it when he did and was there attempting to lick up what was spilled before the human was completely dead.

It was a strange arrangement, but no one was complaining.

Eventually Francis noticed the way Gilbert glanced towards the blonde, as he always seemed to have an eye for such looks and pulled his albino friend to the side. "You like Matthew." He stated, confident enough in himself to not need to ask.

Gilbert shrugged and nodded, surprised when Francis frowned. "I won't tell you no, but just be careful with him. He is much younger than you. Don't corrupt him."

The Prussian stared first at Francis and then past him to the innocent looking blonde quietly taking writing notes and organizing his papers before the start of the next meeting.

His crimson eyes flickered back to meet Francis' cold stare and he smiled and as he answered honestly. "I promise it will never happen."


End file.
